


See Me After Class

by Sipping_Stars



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Goode High School, Nerd Annabeth, Tutoring, after class, percabeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sipping_Stars/pseuds/Sipping_Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson has miserably failed Mr. Chiron's Language Arts class.<br/>After failing his midterms, as well as some of his classes he has been asked to take extra lessons with star of the class, Annabeth Chase.</p><p>Annabeth Chase is top student in all of her classes and in her extra curriculars. After earning highest score in her midterms last semester she was asked to tutor some kid who failed it. Grudgingly, she agreed</p><p>This will probably be a one-shot until further notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Me After Class

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katherine Eaton](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Katherine+Eaton).



> A little Perachel later, but only temporarily.  
> I would be really thankful if you guys could leave a comment about what you think about it that would be awesome. I just have never written a Percabeth fanfic before. Uh, also, I haven't read PJO or HOO since I got House of Hades, so if I messed up Percy's character please tell me!

"Perseus Jackson." Mr. Chiron said. His hands were massaging his temples. He had asked Percy to stay after class to _discuss_ some issues.

"Yes? Is there something you need, Mr. Chiron?" Percy asked nervously.They just had their midterms, and Percy wasn't so hot this year.

"Have you seem your midterm results yet?" Mr. Chiron asked, still massaging his temples.

"Uh." Percy stopped, he could lie and said he hasn't, or that he hasn't had the time to look over them yet. But that would be impossible. Every year his school ranked the student but their grades and put a big poster on the wall, ranking the places from 1-100. Those who weren't fortunate enough to even make it to the top hundred had some serious problems. Percy was one of those unfortunate few who didn't make it. He swallowed, "Yes, Mr. Chiron, I did." He muttered.

"Did you see your name up there?"

"No. But I studied a lot I think it was just my dyslexi-"

"Stop, Percy." Mr. Chiron said, he folded his hands on his big wooden desk. "I don't think you understand, there are many like you."

"Many?" Percy scoffed, his entire class is made up of geniuses.

"Many with ADHD, and dyslexia." He stated, remaining calm even through Percy's sass.

"Like who?" Percy questioned. "Like Leo Valdez? He's a freshman who works in a factory with his mom! Like Jason? I'm pretty sure he got in the top 50 because his dad is chairman of the school!" Percy said, outraged. It was hard for kids like him to get good grades in his classes.

Apparently, Mr. Chiron has had enough with Percy's sass. "You take extra lessons tomorrow. After class, at 3:00 sharp." He said.

"But what about the swim team?" Percy asked.

"I've already told your coach, and he said you have been released of your club duties from now onward." Mr. Chiron said

"WHAT?" Percy stood up and nearly fell out of his chair in the process. "What are you talking about? I'm team captain!"

"Don't worry Perc-"

"DON'T WORRY?"

"Tyson has taken you place." Percy sat down, relieved that his half-brother was taking care of the team.

"Okay. Can you at least tell me who I'm taking classes with?" Percy asked.

"Annabeth Chase."

"As in, THE Annabeth Chase?"

"Yes."

"The top of the class," Percy raised his hand over his head as if to exaggerate how good she was. "Aced the midterms, Annabeth Chase?"

"Yes." Chiron said, slightly grinning. "Why?"

Because she's the hottest girl in my year who is pretty dam smart as well as hot! Because she got a scholarship to Harvard! (Probably with her mom's help though)

"N-nothing much." Percy stuttered. He was smiling the biggest smile in the world. 3 hours alone with Annabeth Chase!

"Okay then." Chiron said, rising from his big leather chair. "You have been dismissed."

Percy stood up, took his bags, and went to lunch.

***

[At lunch]

"No way." Grover said, munching on his Ceaser salad.

"Yes way." Percy said smirking.

"Dude, she's the hottest girl in your year! Heck, maybe the entire school!" Grover said, even though it was slightly muffled by the sound of the salad leaves crunching.

"Whoa!" Piper said from the other side of the table. "What about me?" She batted her eyelashes as if to prove a point.

Percy laughed. "You're the hottest girl in the freshman year, but Annabeth is the hottest girl in the entire school."

Jason grabbed Piper's waist and pulled her close to him. "Whatever Perce, I'm still the luckiest guy in the world." Piper blushed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Yeah right, Superman." She said, returning her attention to her food.

Percy gagged, "You're love makes me wanna puke."

"Yeah, but you're description of Annabeth and her hotness makes me wanna puke." Jason said, hunching over and pretending to throw up.

"You're just jealous." Percy teased.

**

[During Class]

"Math sucks." Percy sighed as he got his books from his locker.

"I know, right!" Grover said, patting Percy on the back.

"Good thing your upperclassman doesn't have math until the end of the day!" Grover teased.

Percy glared at Grover before shutting his locker. "Yeah, whatever." He said.

Percy sat crouched outside the door to his math class. He also failed that class, he's always been failing that class.

He was late by the time he got to the door anyway. No one will notice if he skipped, Mrs. Bradley sure as heck will be glad he did. He was glad this was resolved and started walking away from the classroom. _Maybe sometime at the pool will help me cool off._

"Hey Jackson! Where do you think you're going?" A voice asked.

 _Schist_. "Uh. Hi! Annabeth, how are you?" He tried to grin his way out of a scolding, but he could feel his grin wasn't going to work on Annabeth. She was too smart.

She shook her mop of blonde hair, "First, you fail your midterms, then you burden me with the responsibility of dragging your grades from failing to average, now this? It's not my problem if you skip math." She said, stepping closer and closer to Percy with every word. "It's my problem if you fail it."

She let go only to get a good grip on the scuff of Percy's collar and dragging him into the math classroom. "Mrs. Bradley!" Annabeth shouted into the classroom. Mrs. Bradley turned.

She turned around, but even though she was small for her age it didn't stop the amount of sass that she had. She turned to Percy, "Thank you, Annabeth, but I didn't ask you to turn in wanted class-skippers to me, I'm not the sheriff." Mrs. Bradley deadpanned, before turning back to the whiteboard and carrying on with her lecture.

Annabeth face turned red, she let go of Percy's collar, but not before pulling him close so her breath just tickled his ear. "You better not skip another class again, Seaweed Brain, I don't want to drag your sorry butt up from failing to fine." She pulled away and stomped off to her seat. Percy was left on the floor, his face beet red.

*

[after school]

Percy got to catch Annabeth before she left the school with one her friends.

"Hey! Annabeth!" Percy called, trying to run and not fall on his back from the weight of all of his books. "Anna-" he took a deep breath, "-beth!!!" He yelled.

She turned at the sound of her voice, and the she saw Percy, her eyebrows came together in a look of suspicion. "Annabeth! Come onnnnn." Her friend shouted from the car.

She said something that Percy couldn't hear into the car.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." She said one Percy got close. She had her hands in her jean pockets and was wearing a Yankees cap pulled over her beautiful blonde waves. "Is there something you need? I'm kinda in a hurry." She said, waving her hand in front of Percy's face. Schist, he was zoning out. "Yeah, I just wanted to say I can't wait for our lesson tomorrow!" He said, grinning like a kid with candy. "See you then, I guess." He said, also stuffing his hands in his pockets and leaning back on the soles of his feet.

"Uh." Annabeth felt as if she has been confessed to, which with the way Percy said it..and the smile on his face... it could have been!

She tilted her head down so that her cap covered her blush, why was Percy always able to do that, and make her blush?

"I-I can't wait either." She said sighing and smiling up at his 6'0 figure. "Well, I gotta go." She pointed to the car behind her which was now being honked every five seconds by the red-head behind the wheel. "You better not skip on me, Jackson." She said, turning and entering the car.

Percy smiled at himself, maybe the extra class won't go as bad as I think it will.

                                           -CHAPTER ONE-


End file.
